


Imponderous

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [24]
Category: Perilous Gard - Elizabeth Marie Pope
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence can be as intrusive as presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imponderous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoife_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoife_hime/gifts).



Kate closed her eyes against the glimmer of starlight from the casement. It was better now, truly, wasn’t it? ...to be here where the air was scented with the wind off the trees and there was no chance that the Weight would fall upon her, all those tons of earth no longer above her head.

And yet for all of that sometimes she wanted to be again in the womb of the world, wrapped in earth and silence. She reached instead for her husband and sought her solace there, wrapped in his arms and the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
